mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Trust/Transcript
re no longer safe here!}} they were in New York before he vanished without a trace yesterday!}} ll have to escape without me!}} ll stay here and stall them... don t know how but will!}} t lay a finger on you when there are people around. And stay out of the shadows!! They ll get you if you re in the dark!}} ... m sorry... For everything... If it weren t for Mom and I... You...}} t apologize for anything. Every second that you spend enjoying life, defying those who wish for a world without you in it...}} }} s messing you up. Here, here, let me hang on to it for you.}} must hold on to it!}} ll go after you.}} ll be their target, not you. Unlike them, if can help it, won t throw away my men s lives... No matter what.}} know we re supposed to act as a whole... And this was an act of selfish revenge. So must assume its consequences.}} }} t shut me up last time...}} t do it tonight either! Losers!}} still have a lot of writing material for my next book!}} }} ll have worked his magic, right?}} s try to hit hard}} cha tell me how should kick ass, Leo!}} re ninjas... If we re too careless, we might screw up and...}} }} }} t...!!}} }} t... Push me away...}} ...}} t... ...Hold it in...}} ... can t get rid of it...!}} t...}} ...}} m here.}} }} must get away from him immediately and have Karai kill a Morinaga as soon as possible!!}} s my next training plan? C mon, tell me...}} ... still need to train you... Grrhhr...}} }} re on the move again.}} s radar says m getting closer to my target! need someone to guide me through the sewers!}} ll hack into the water plant s control system!}} s too risky on your own, so ll try to activate some machines there to create a distraction...}} need you to guise Leonardo while do this!}} know it s hard for you...}} s now playing hard to get!}} ve gone through that, ll give you your next instructions!|}} }} m on my own this time.}} can do it my way.}} }} s happening?}} need to explain...}} }} see a girl in her teens, half-Japanese, half... Italian maybe. Red coat, long hair. About 5 04 .}} see... Halsey Street.}} ... can see another girl but have a hard time focusing on her...}} ll check later... We have the mirror now.}} C in our files. She s near Halsey Street, Brooklyn.}} m sending out a squad to take her out.}} t cooperate with Karai even after she spared your life when we captured you...}} }} ll silence him...}} remind you of him, don t ? After all... We re brothers.}} t you?}} s a pity he s no longer among the living.}} s get to know each other.}} t have to be alone anymore.}} }} see... You think you can see right through people, don t you?}} heard rumors about you two, asked him about it. He told me he was just pretending, on Karai s orders.}} }} know that story ... He told it to Karai and .}} s ambitions. That was all you d ever talk about...}} d usually open up to people he trusts and wants to keep in his life...}} s why he decided to tell you a convenient lie to keep you happy and keep you out of his life.}} }} Category:Transcripts